


someone help (even if it's late)

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ghost!San, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Yikes, and his ghost boyfriend keeps on pestering him, except it's probably not as cute as how it sounded there, hongjoong is a police, i dont know if this counts as angst???, i honestly dont know what to tag anymore, oh god i love commas, ok a little summary, woosan were lovers, wooyoung finds himself in a rainy forest in the middle of rhe night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: "you don't belong here."title from vixx's fantasy.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 21





	someone help (even if it's late)

**Author's Note:**

> not @ how i wrote this right after i finished consider it stolen (shameless pr but check it out it's my only happy woosan fic snsjsk) ,,, as usual this isn't proofread so.. yeah bear with the mistakes if there are some!! it's literally 4am here so i'm going to sleep!! if you want more woosan content you guys can check out my other fics too! they're mostly short stories and oneshots,, ok enough with the pr snsjsk i hope you enjoy this fic!!

the storm was heavy that night, endless droplets of rain attacking wooyoung's frail body, mixing with his tears. his whole body trembled, the cold air kissing his skin through his thin excuse of a shirt.

his hair, once a light purple now dyed a boring black, stuck to his forehead almost annoyingly, covering parts his vision. hia hands were painted a dull crimson mixed with crumbs of soil. where they came from he didn't know but he was sure it wasn't his.

wiping the rain from his face, he unknowingly smudged the scarlet to his cheeks as he trudged around the rows of trees.

the forest was dark, the only source of light being the crescent shine from the sky and occasional flashes of lightning. 

wooyoung didn't know how he got here. the only thing he remembered was cuddling on his bed with his boyfriend, of five years (he feels weird not mentioning it when he introduces him), in their shared apartment back in seoul.

next thing he knows when he opens his eyes, he was here. was this a dream? what was happening? 

he had been walking for hours now, his feet growing more and more sore by the minute, his mind growing hazy from exhaustion. he was sure he had seen the exact same oak tree four times by now.

the forest felt like a maze, the exit hidden deep within it realms- there but impossible to reach. 

"wooyoung."

wooyoung's ears perked up from the familiar voice, head snapping almost immediately to the direction it came from. san.

san was behind a tree, dead by the looks of it as it had no leaves, staring straight at him. his eyes were of a dull grey, almost lifeless if it wasn't for his mouth moving. his expression was one of pain, and wooyoung was sure he saw a flash of anger. "sannie? is that you?"

the wind blew harshly, tousling wooyoung's hair messily. some raindrops made their way to his eyes as he grunted, rubbing them as means of comfort.

when he opened them, san was gone. the spot he was at now decorated with dead flowers.

"go."

wooyoung whipped his head to his side, san behind another tree, this one as dead as the other one. his voice was shaky from his bottom lip trembling.

"w-what?"

a flash of lightning illuminated the forest, wooyoung flinching at the loud thunder following it. san had disappeared again, the same dead flowers sprouting.

"you don't belong here." behind him.

wooyoung gasped, his breath unwillingly stolen from him as his chest clenched. it was as if someone had grabbed his lungs and crushed them.

san stared dead straight at him, his eyes now full on black as tears of the same colour made their way out of them. he wailed and wailed, the sound crushing wooyoung's heart. what had happened to his san?

"s-san.." wooyoung managed to choke out as he collapsed, wheezing- trying to take in any sort of breath but to no avail, his vision going blurry and dark.

wooyoung woke up with a gasp. his whole body shaking and covered in sweat as he heaved. what the fuck was that dream?

shuffling beside him broke him from his thoughts, a head poking out from the covers, sleepy eyes meeting his and wooyoung swore he had never felt so relieved before.

"you okay?" san questioned sleepily, rubbing his boyfriend's thighs as wooyoung hummed, "just a nightmare."

san nodded, getting up and straddling the younger, wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his shirt before plopping right above him, "go back to sleep."

wooyoung chuckled, embracing san tightly as he obliged, closing his eyes.

as their breaths evened out, wooyoung could feel himself drifting off before he felt wetness on his chest. furrowing his eyebrows, he cracked open his eyes, shaking the older slightly, "sannie?"

he could feel vibrations on his chest, san's words muffled by the cloth. wooyoung shook him again, trying to pry his boyfriend away, "what's wrong baby?"

san finally looked up, the colours from wooyoung's face draining at the familiar scene. black eyes were staring back at him, black tears running down san's cheeks.

"you killed me, remember?" he whispered out.

with a blink, wooyoung was back in the forest, rain greeting him once more.

he was kneeling on the ground, a shovel strewn carelessly beside him as san layed in front of him deep in the ground. his face was pale, eyes closed and lips still a pale pink, but to wooyoung he still looked pretty nonetheless.

he had remembered now, how the crimson had gotten on his hands. why he was in this forest. he had remembered.

he remembered san breaking up with him. he remembered forcibly bringing him home. he remembered san yelling at him, throwing things at him, cursing at him.

he also remembered plunging a knife through his lover's chest as his eyes rolled back and his mouth spewed blood.

wooyoung had remembered.

"wooyoung."

was this his san's ghost? he wasn't sure anymore. 

cold hands wrapped themselves around wooyoung's shivering body. "woo."

wooyoung felt tears pricking his eyes, masked by the raindrops. "s-sannie."

"i'm so s-sorry," wooyoung sobbed into his bloody hands, leaning into the freezing body. black eyes stared at him, his face expressing nothing but utter sadness.

"woo," he started, releasing the embrace, "you don't belong here."

san pulled wooyoung's hands away from his face, smiling softly, "go back home."

unbeknownst to wooyoung, he rain had stopped, the area around them growing lighter and lighter. it was as if the sun was rising. looking up, he saw his san.

black eyes replaced by his usual pretty brown orbs, skin no longer pale but instead a beautiful tan and his smile present, wooyoung's favourite pair of dimples greeting him.

"i forgive you, woo." san cupped his cheeks, pecking his lips. "now, go back."

without having the chance to say anything, wooyoung felt the air knocking itself out of his lungs as he fell into a deep abyss.

wooyoung's eyes shot open, the familiar ceiling of his and san's room the first thing he sees before he rushed to the toilet, the feeling of something travelling out of his throat coming up.

and true to that, he threw up almost immediately after shoving his face into the toilet bowl, emptying his insides. when he had finished, he wheezed, leaning back on the bathtub for support. his head was spinning, the nasty taste (and smell) of his vomit and the pills he had downed in hopes of ending his life attacking his senses.

wobbling back to his bed after flushing, he stared at his bed. an empty feeling settling inside him. the spot san usually was was empty and cold, a picture of them and an empty bottle of sleeping pills sitting on it.

with shaky hands, he grabbed the frame, his and san's bright smiles meeting him. it was their first date, wooyoung remembered, they had gone to the theme park and checking off their bucket list of couple things to do.

wooyoung hugged the frame as he collapsed, leaning on the bed. the first wave of tears came, his breath hitching up as memories of his lover flashed in his mind almost mockingly. he sobbed and sobbed, gripping the frame tighter as the hours passed.

the sky had lightened, sun high in the sky. seoul was bustling as per usual, especially during lunch time.

hongjoong scribbled on a paper boredly, he had finished his lunch early and his fellow officers were still having theirs. 

taking off his hat, he fixed his hair which was flattened from the heat of summer.

the ringing of bells startled him as he hurriedly put his hat back on and fixed his uniform.

"this is seoul police statio- oh, wooyoung." hongjoong greeted his friend, taking in his disheveled appearance, "fancy seeing you here."

wooyoung stared back at hongjoong, bottom lip trembling. "i-i'm turning myself in."

hongjoong stilled, his stomach queasy. "w-what?"

wooyoung took in a huge breath, repeating his words with watery eyes, "i'm turning myself in, joong."

"what for?" hongjoong whispered out, dreading the next words wooyoung was going to say. he really hoped wooyoung would just say he jaywalked, or he ran over a red light, or maybe even pickpocketing sounded relieving for him. he definitely wasn't expecting what he had said in stead.

"i'm turning myself in for the murder of choi san."


End file.
